


And Then They Done Sex

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third week, the poking began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then They Done Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A note from an author: My first ever posted fic, porn or otherwise. Even if I only wrote half of it. But this is what should have happened after the season finale. Because it would have made me tremendously happy to see the Master travelling with the Doctor. xD And so crack ensues...
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

For the first week, the Master ignored him completely. The second, the Master just stared at him - no expression, no talking, just staring.

The third week, the poking began.

It was quite random, really, and at first the Doctor could brush it off as an accident. A rather repetitive accident. A rather repetitive accident that happened each and every time the Master passed him in the hallway.

Master would ignore him as completely as possible, refusing to look directly at him until they had just passed each other and then, a thump on the back of his head. The Doctor had slapped a hand over the spot and turned to stare at the other Time Lord only to see him walking away, as if nothing had happened.

As this trend continued, the Doctor found himself lurking in the doorways, constantly glancing around, and nearly sliding along the walls to avoid this particular… installment in the Master’s attitude.

The Master wouldn't do it if the Doctor was looking at him. It was a very strange sense of deja-vu, really. Blink and he'd be tapped on the head. Not as dangerous as the Angels, true, but still a bit unnerving.

Then the Master started making him tea. The Master was rather fond of tea and so his making it was not at all strange, but making the Doctor tea and bringing it to him while he fixed the Tardis was something else entirely!

At first, the Doctor was suspicious. However, the first time he turned down the hot cuppa, the Master, well… he pouted. You know, the sort of pout in which your eyes get big and soulful and no force in the universe can turn you down? Yes. That pout. So the Doctor drank the Master’s tea, and the Master was decidedly happy.

It became a ritual of sorts.

The Doctor would wake up, avoid being tapped on the head, start working on the Tardis, the Master would bring him tea, tap the Doctor on the head while he wasn't looking, and they'd go back to bed.

The fourth week, the Master rearranged his toolbox.

The Doctor had sat down rather quickly on the floor of the control room, staring at his box of precious things. They were all… in order. Everything was… in the correct place. Slowly, the Doctor had looked up across the room, where the Master stood, holding the Doctor’s daily cup of tea.

The Master - still refusing to actually talk – had just smiled sweetly and set the cup down in it's usually place. Still smiling, he had turned and left.

That was when the Doctor was sure the Master was trying to drive him insane.

The fifth week, the Doctor found himself locked out of his room. In fact, any room in the Tardis resembling a bedroom was locked. Thus, the Doctor concluded that the Tardis herself was conspiring with the Master to drive him insane. If he wasn’t already insane, that is.

The Master was waiting for him in the kitchen.

Well, maybe not waiting for him, but he was in the kitchen... asleep... under the table. Using the Doctor’s coat as a makeshift pillow.

The Doctor crawled under the table as well, shaking the only other Time Lord in the universe awake. The Master jolted up, banging his head on the table in a rather undignified manner. Scowling at the Doctor, he rubbed the offending spot.

The Master waited impatiently for the Doctor to say something, his entire posture showing how displeased he was by being woken so rudely.

The silence stretched out for a few minutes, before the Doctor eventually gave in. As he inevitably always did.

“How did you manage to convince the Tardis to lock all the doors?”

The Master gave the Doctor a look that could only be best described as 'Are you fucking kidding me?'.

“What?” the Doctor said, rather offended. “Why else would she lock the doors if it wasn’t you?!”

Finally, after weeks of remaining silent, the Master spoke.

"You dolt. Do you really think she'd let me anywhere near her controls?"

After a moment of openly gaping at the Master, the Doctor flung himself across his friend in a hug.

“You’re speaking to me again!”

“Get off, you twit!” came the muffled response.

The Master finally wedged a leg between them and forced the Doctor back, glaring at the puppy dog eyes the other gave him.

"She locked you out too?" he asked, keeping his foot on the Doctor's chest to prevent any more hugging. "I expected her to lock me out of everything - usually, the only room I'm allowed in is my cell - but you? Were you fondling another Tardis behind her back?" The Master smirked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, still attempting to regain his position of hugging.

“Ha, very funny.” He paused, suddenly thoughtful. “Are you sure you didn’t do anything, though?”

"She zapped me last time I..." He paused, realizing what he almost admitted to. "No, I didn't do anything."

The Doctor nudged the Master slightly. “Last time you did what, now?”

"It was weeks ago and hardly matters any more." The Master glared, slowly lowering his leg. "What's important now is what you did... or didn't do."

“Well, I certainly didn’t sabotage my own Tardis, if that’s what you’re implying!” retorted the Doctor defensively. “And even if I had, why would I be asking you if you had?”

"You've been tinkering with her for the last few weeks." The Master sounded exasperated. "For all I know, you meddled with the wrong wire or flipped the wrong switch. Maybe she's annoyed with you."

“She’s been annoyed at me ever since I stole her off Gallifrey! Since she’s never done anything like this before, and you’re the only thing new here, so it has to be because of you!”

"Fine then." The Master sneered and crawled out from under the table as gracefully as one could.

He stormed from the kitchen toward the Console Room.

"You need proof?" The Master demanded before grabbing one of the controls only to be given a vicious zap.

The Doctor caught up with the Master, tugging him away from the console.

“Alright, alright,” he said sighing. “So you didn’t do anything. I’m sorry, but what was I to think, really?”

"When do you ever think?" The Master pulled away from him. "Why don't you ask her what she's doing?"

The Doctor sniffed, glancing away. “I tried, but she wouldn’t…” He looked back at the Master, his eyes wide and tearful. “She’s never locked me out like this, not physically or mentally. I don’t know what to do…”

"I'm sure sobbing all over her will help a great deal." The Master scowled, looking back toward the console. "Will she let us outside or is that door locked too?"

“No, we’re locked in. So far the only places we can get to are the kitchen and the bathrooms. And the console room, obviously.” The Doctor frowned distractedly.

“Why are you doing this, old girl?” he murmured, running a hand over the Tardis-coral.

"Maybe she's jealous." The Master shrugged. "I haven't tried to kill you yet and I've been a fairly considerate prisoner."

The Doctor blinked, glancing over. “That’s right… You haven’t tried to kill me yet! Why ever not?” As usual, curiosity won over at the most awkward times.

The Master shrugged.

"Haven't thought of a creatively poetic way, yet. And, in case it's escaped your attention, I'm rather limited in what I can do at the moment." Master looked thoughtful for a moment. "If it makes you feel any better, I spit in your tea first time I made it."

The Doctor glared, but after a moment the thoughtful, curious look took over.

Without another word, he strode purposefully through the door leading to the rest of the Tardis.

The Master stared after him a moment. He glanced at the Time Column then to the door the Doctor left through and considered his options. After a few moments, he followed the Doctor.

The Doctor was frantically walking the corridors of the Tardis, attempting to tug open each and ever door as he passed them. Muttering under his breath, he continued along his way.

“If she’s locked most all the doors, it’s for a reason,” he stated, glancing back at the Master. “Now we just have to find that reason.”

"Still say she's annoyed with us." The Master commented, just watching as the Doctor tried to open doors. "Woman scorned and all that."

“I refuse to accept she would do this at random,” he muttered, but he slumped back against the wall, looking utterly defeated. “What do you suggest we do, hmm?”

"Be productive and get an axe." The Master shrugged. "Sure there's a few foodstuffs in the kitchen I could use to make a fairly powerful explosive."

The Master leaned against the wall across from the Doctor.

"What would your dear companions do? Handsome Jack and the lovely Martha?"

The Doctor’s eyes hardened, staring at the Master. “That doesn’t matter,” he said softly. “They’re not here, so drop it.”

"Martha would be simpering by now, I'm sure. If you don't know what to do, she's just as lost." The Master thought aloud. "Jack... well, I think we both know what Jack would do." He smirked, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

“Drop it,” the Doctor ground out, blushing faintly. He stepped away from the wall, straightening his wrinkled clothes.

"Did you ever have sex with him?" The Master asked, smirking at the effect he was having on the Doctor. "He seemed more than willing to me. I'm sure if I propositioned him, he'd have been willing. He looked so delicious chained to that wall. Too bad you were impotent then."

The Doctor felt himself blushing harder, but with the Master’s final comment, he was surprised to find his hand around the other Time Lord’s throat, pressing him back against the wall.

“I said drop it,” he growled, entire body flush against the Master’s.

The Master instinctively grabbed the hand holding his throat and froze, staring into the Doctor's eyes. He smirked.

"It might be the masochist in me talking but must say I love this side of you." He faked a pout. "What happened to Tinkerbelle, I wonder."

The Doctor stared at the Master for a long moment, almost as if searching for something in the other man’s eyes. He stepped back suddenly, releasing his hold on the Master’s throat as if he’d been burned.

Turning away, he shivered slightly. “I’m sorry, I don’t... I don’t know what came over me, I just…”

"Oh, you ponce!" The Master spat, shoving himself away from the wall. "You sniveling, cowardly ponce! Right when you get interesting, you tuck your tail in between your legs!"

The Doctor spun back around, mouth open to retort back angrily.

At that precise moment, the Tardis gave a shuddering lurch, sending the Doctor flying headlong into the Master, both of them crashing down to the floor.

"She agrees." The Master, currently under the Doctor, smirked.

“What are you talking about?” asked the Doctor guiltily, attempting clamber to his feet.

"You started it." The Master rolled his hips up to meet the Doctors. "You know the saying about finishing what you start."

The Doctor froze, his eyes impossibly wide. An all too pleasant shiver ran down his spine, warmth flooding him from head to toe.

He attempted to say something, but rather just sat there, half-sprawled atop the Master, gaping like a fish.

"Has it really been that long, Doctor?" The Master purred. "Don't even remember what to do anymore?"

The Doctor growled softly, lips crashing against the Master’s as he brought his head down in a rough kiss.

The Master wrapped the tie he held around his hand and eagerly returned the kiss, licking and biting at the other Time Lord's lips and tongue when he could.

The Doctor moaned softly, catching the Master’s bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes flickered open, glazed slightly with lust. He pulled back, staring down at the other man beneath him.

The Master panted as he smiled triumphantly up at the Doctor, tie still in hand.

"See how fun it is when you get that stick out of your ass?"

The Doctor sneered sarcastically down, then winced.

“Dammit,” he muttered. “All the bedrooms are locked.”

"Keep making comments like that and our sex life dies again before it can even start." The Master leaned up and pressed a kiss to the Doctor's throat, just above the knot of his tie.

The Doctor looked flustered for a moment, in the way only he could. “But we can’t… Not in the middle of the corridor!”

"Well, it's not like someone's going to walk in on us." The Master pointed out, pressing kisses across the Doctor's neck until he was just below his ear. "Unless you have some pet humans wondering around you forgot to mention."

Eyes fluttering shut, the Doctor tilted his head slightly to capture the other Time Lord’s lips once more. The Doctor’s hands crept up, winding themselves in the Master’s hair.

But, once again, the Doctor rapidly drew back. “But we can’t! Not here!”

The Master sighed, letting go of the tie, and laid back on the floor.

"There's a bathroom nearby. And the kitchen - put that table to good use."

The Doctor paused in thought, and then grinned. “Better idea.”

In a flash he was on his feet and speeding down the hallway towards the only place that would be deemed suitable: the Console Room.

The Doctor hovered awkwardly at the side of the room, watching the Master enter. He grinned slightly, developing a quite jittery stance.

The Master smirked, getting an idea of what the Doctor was thinking.

"Really, now. Defiling your dear Tardis with our primitive animalistic urges." The Master swaggered up to the Doctor and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders so that their chests were touching. "I love it."

The Doctor smirked. “Well, it’s her fault for locking us out in the first place,” he replied, fingers tracing intricate patterns down the Master’s back.

"Wicked girl." The Master smirked, moving his hand down from the Doctor's shoulders to his chest and began unbuttoning the suit.

The Doctor snorted, kissing the Master heavily as he began to strip said man as well.

If the Master was offended by the snort, he didn't show it. He popped the last button off the suit and shoved it off the Doctor's thin shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

The Doctor found himself in a state of frustration, his fingers refusing to co-operate with the act of slipping buttons through holes. Halfway through the Master’s jacket he all but gave up, ripping the rest in a final tug.

He stared at the Master’s shirt underneath, glowering at the multitude of buttons. The shirt proved to rip even quicker.

The sound of ripping fabric excited the Master more. He grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders and pushed him back against a nearby column.

He decided to forego the shirt entirely and began fumbling with the belt.

The Doctor ducked his head slightly, nipping gently at the Master’s neck. His hands moved on their own accord, shoving the Master’s hands aside to unbuckle the belt himself.

The Master leaned back slightly to let the other work. Once his trousers were loosened enough, he stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

He turned back to the Doctor, smirking, before he dropped to his knees in front of him. He slipped his fingers underneath the hem of the other's pants and slowly started pulling them down.

The Doctor swallowed thickly, letting his head fall back against the column with a heavy thud. He watched the Master’s progress with heavily lidded eyes, pupils dilated so large that nearly the entire iris was black.

When the garment was just past the Doctor's knees, he let it fall to the floor. He smirked up at the Doctor, moving closer to him. Eyes still focused upward, the Master pressed a kiss to the inside of the Doctor's thigh.

Unable to resist the involuntary twitch his hips made, the Doctor felt himself blushing, and his hands tightened their hold on the coral-like metal against his back.

The Master trailed kissed up the Doctor's leg, purposely avoiding touching the other's erection as he crept closer.

The Doctor bit his lip, biting back the whimper that threatened to come forth. There was no way he’d let himself whimper. But if the Master continued to do that…

“Looks like I’m not that one that’s forgotten what to do,” he growled, his voice husky with arousal.

"I beg to differ." The Master smirked. "I'm doing exactly what I intend exactly right."

“You could have fooled me, Master.” His teeth clicked slightly as he drew the word out, half moaning the Time Lord’s name.

"I love it when you use my name." The Master smirked, pressing a kiss just to the side of the Doctor's erection.

The Doctor clenched his teeth, each kiss sending a jolt of pleasure and need straight to his cock.

“Get on with it then!” he groaned.

"But I'm having much more fun this way." The Master smirked, lightly run a finger up the length. "You sound so pretty when you beg."

The Doctor couldn’t help his hips bucking at the touch, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please,” he whispered, almost ashamed to hear his own voice nearly cracking.

The Master turned his head slightly to kiss the base.

"Please what?"

The Doctor cracked open one eye in a half-glare.

“You bastard,” he growled. But sighing, he gave in. “Please, Master.”

Grinning in triumphant, the Master licked up the length slowly before wrapping his lips around the head.

The Doctor hissed slightly through clenched teeth, hands automatically coming up to wind in the Master’s hair. It took every ounce of strength he possessed not to forcibly hold the Master down and fuck him in the mouth.

The Master slowly lapped at the head before slowly going down the length, tongue pressed against the sensitive flesh.

The Doctor was quite certain that this was the Master’s grand scheme to utterly kill him.

The Master took in as much of the Doctor as he could, careful to only allow the lightest scratch of his teeth. He paused for a moment to let his hands running up the Doctor's thighs and took hold of his hips before pulling back.

Almost glad for the Master holding him back, the Doctor felt his knees nearly give out. He moaned softly, yanking gently on the Master’s hair.

The Master growled at the tugging and pushed the Doctor back to lean against the coral before he sucked hard on the cock in his mouth.

Panting slightly, the Doctor tugged up on the hair he held clenched in his fists, forcing the Master back up to eye level. Tripping over words, he blushed stupidly.

“I need… I... You, I mean… I…”

With the smirk people have damned him for having, the Master held the Doctor's face and kissed him deeply, silencing any more ramblings the other might have had.

The Doctor groaned, fingers scrabbling against the Master’s back in an attempt to press the other against him as tightly as possible, hips rocking against the other man’s arousal.

The Master broke the kiss, panting heavily now. He ran a thumb over the Doctor's lower lip before pressing two of his fingers into the other's mouth.

Half grinning, the Doctor sucked obscenely on the digits, doing something quite impossible with his tongue.

The Master closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of the talented tongue moving over his fingers.

Almost regretfully, the Doctor let the Master’s fingers slip from his mouth, instead pressing another kiss against the Time Lord’s slightly swollen lips.

"Turn around and lean against the column." The Master finally ordered, tired of waiting.

The Doctor did as ordered, the Tardis-metal cool against his heated flesh. He could feel the steady thrum of her engines, making the whole idea of what they were about to do somehow… immoral.

The Master pressed against the Doctor from behind. The hand with the slickened fingers ran over the Doctor's bum before one of the digits started to press into him.

The Doctor reflexively winced, gasping softly. He clutched at the metal before him pathetically, wondering how the hell he got himself into this.

The finger slowly worked its way past the tight ring of muscle, breaching the other Time Lord as gently as possible.

“What’s the matter, Master?” the Doctor muttered. “Lost your touch after all these years? Was sure you’d be a much more dominant partner.”

"And get your Tardis even more angry with me?" The Master scoffed though he all but shoved the second finger in.

The Doctor half laughed, half grunted, pressing himself back against the other man.

“I think this was her plan all along,” he replied throatily.

"To have us fuck in the Console Room?" The Master smirked, scissoring the two fingers to stretch the ring further.

“Oh, something like that,” the Doctor replied distractedly, the pain finally easing away. “Alright, that’s good.”

The Master nodded, having thought the same, and pulled his finger out. He licked the palm of his hand and rubbed it against himself before pressing into the Doctor.

“’Bout time,” the Doctor muttered, pushing back solidly. The slight discomfort returned, but was easily pushed aside, along with the sharp pain.

The Master grabbed the Doctor's hips and started pounding into him as hard as he pleased.

"You're tight." He panted after a few thrusts. "Been a while?"

Back pressed flush against the Master’s chest, the Doctor moaned softy, pushing back in time to the other man’s thrusts.

“Just a bit, yeah,” he managed, breathing heavily.

"Denied even Jack?" Master smirked. "He must have been disappointed." He reached around the slim body and began to fondle the other.

The Doctor was silent for a moment, quite content to be caught between two sources of pleasure.

“First time for this body,” he ground out, rocking back. “Lucky you.”

"One of the more interesting things about being a Time Lord. You can loose your virginity more than once." He smirked, slamming into the Doctor harder.

The Doctor attempted a response, but found words rather escaped him at the moment. His head swam, breaths coming in sharp, sudden gasps. Desperately he tried to hold onto this, not wanting it to end.

The Master leaned forward to press his mouth against the Doctor's shoulder blades, biting and kissing the skin there.

The Doctor shuddered suddenly, arching back against the other Time Lord.

“Master,” he groaned, hips bucking. “There… Right there,” he panted.

The Master nodded against the Doctor's back and bit into his shoulder, his canine's just breaking the skin.

Panting outright now, the Doctor groaned.

“Not gonna last much longer,” he managed to growl out. “Faster, please, Master.”

The Master groaned at this and, tightening his grip on the narrow hips, began pulling the Doctor back to meet his thrusts.

The Doctor moaned, eyes slipping shut as he let the raw sensations flood over him. He felt his orgasm building, rising until all he was aware of was the blood thrumming through his ears and the Master’s soft grunts behind him.

He bit his lip, tasting blood, and heard himself screaming the Master’s name. Lights sparked and flashed behind his eyelids, and all went black.

The Master cried his release into the Doctor's shoulder just before the other passed out. Caught by surprise - and already drained - they both fell to the floor.

Several moments later, the Doctor felt his mind woozily resurfacing. Oddly giddy, he giggled.

“Heh, we just fucked in the Console Room,” he muttered, rolling onto his back. He glanced over at the Master and grinned, still chuckling.

The Master glanced over from his position on the floor.

"You've just now noticed?"

The Doctor decided to ignore the other man, opting to yawn instead. Feeling sleep beginning to take hold, the Doctor glanced back at the Tardis’s console.

“Wonder if she’s unlocked the bedrooms yet,” he muttered.

"See if she's talking to you first." The Master laid back and closed his eyes. "I'm not getting up just to find I'm still locked out."

The Doctor eyed the console wearily, deciding to leave that for later. He edged over, wrapping his arms around the Master’s chest.

“Mmm, sleep now,” he murmured, nuzzling his head in the crook of the other man’s neck.

Not really in the mood to complain, the Master grabbed the Doctor's discarded jacket and stuffed it under his head as a pillow.


End file.
